Placeres
by Viko W
Summary: Una noche acalorada trae pensamientos poco decententes a la joven vampira de Hellsing. AlucardxSeras.
1. Malos pensamientos

**Malos pensamientos…**

"_eres demasiado lenta, chica policía."_

Caluroso. Esa noche había demasiado calor.

Su rostro levemente enrojecido por la temperatura del ambiente.

Frunció el ceño al recordar esa frase nuevamente. Tenía razón, había sido un poco lenta en la última misión.

"_eres demasiado lenta, chica policía."_

Pero luego esbozó una sonrisa al pensar en él.

"Él", no importara que tuviera que hacer para complacerlo, lo haría. Su única razón de seguir en ese lugar era él. Pero nunca lo diría. No podía… no se atrevía.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla de madera. Estaba sumamente agotada, se sentía 'muerta' del cansancio.

'Muerta del cansancio', reparó unos segundos en aquella frase… vaya, ciertamente estaba muerta, pero seguía viva.

Poco después llevó una de sus manos a su pecho. Su corazón había dejado de latir desde aquella noche, sin embargo, parecía hacerlo cada que estaba a lado de ese sujeto. Como si supiera quién era su dueño.

Una débil risa escapó de su boca.

Desde aquel día en el que se convirtió en un ser de las tinieblas, no dejaba de pensar en aquella decisión que había tomado. No lo comprendía… ¿acaso era solamente por que deseaba seguir existiendo en este mundo?, no, al parecer no era precisamente eso… había algo más…

Contempló la bolsa con sangre médica que solía dejarle Walter sobre la mesa, la miró un poco más y por último decidió beberla. Sabía tan bien… exquisito, un sabor inigualable.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, hacía mucho que no disfrutaba tanto de beber un poco de sangre… de hecho, no lo había disfrutado sino hasta ahora.

Sangre… la sangre que bebía era tan dulce…de pronto, sin haberlo pedido o deseado se preguntó si la sangre de aquel vampiro sabría bien… la saboreó aún sin haberla probado, seguramente deliciosa pensaba y llevó su mano hacia aquella parte de su cuello en donde se hallaba la marca de los colmillos de su maestro.

Entrecerró los ojos al pensar en él mientras acariciaba delicadamente esa cicatriz. Nunca antes se había sentido de ese modo.

Sintió una calidez recorriéndola por dentro, aún cuando el clima era caluroso no se debía a eso. Comenzaba a imaginar una escena con su amo justo en ese momento. Los labios de 

aquel seductor vampiro tocaban lenta y sensualmente todo su cuello para después clavarle los colmillos sin delicadeza alguna, mientras que ella se retorcía al compás de las caricias brindadas por su amante de cabellos negros.

Un débil gemido escapó de sus labios, jamás hubiese pensado tales cosas en el pasado, pero desde que se convirtió en vampiro no pudo evitar no sentirse atraída de una forma poco decente hacia ese hombre. Quizá era un sádico, con una mente retorcida, con una personalidad que vacilaba entre la cordura y la locura, pero sin duda alguna era guapo, atractivo en todos los sentidos, de hecho, todos aquellos rasgos descritos anteriormente eran lo que enloquecían con frecuencia a la rubia. Cada que pensaba en él, se preguntaba que tan bueno sería en la cama, y claro, como se sentiría estar con él. Lo que más deseaba era que su primera vez fuese con ese vampiro, con su maestro.

Cuando estaba apunto de bajar su mano con intención de acariciar su entrepierna una voz retumbó en toda la habitación, dejando a Seras completamente perpleja. Su rostro enrojeció, esto no podía estar pasando, ¡no!

-¿qué haces, agente?

Al instante comenzó a pensar en otras cosas, tratando de ocultar lo que originalmente había pensado. Pero no lo lograba.

Pronto se materializó la figura del vampiro, emergiendo de una de las paredes de la habitación como de costumbre.

-¿qué sucede?, te veo algo alterada.-dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Victoria se puso de mil colores, no sabía que responder… ¿era hora de mentir?, ¿pero y si notaba que mentía y luego leía sus pensamientos? ,¿o si mentía pero él ya había leído sus pensamientos?

Él sonrió simplemente. Lo había leído.

-ah, yo-yo… estoy algo cansada…-dijo la chica poniéndose de pie al instante.

-¿agotada?, pero si has bebido la sangre que te dejó Walter.

-s-sí, pero aún así… creo que lo mejor será que…

-¿no te agrada mi presencia?-intervino Alucard antes de que su joven aprendiz dijera algo más.

Seras mordió su labio inferior temblorosa. Podía sentir como el miedo y la vergüenza carcomía todo su ser.

-yo-yo nunca dije eso, maestro.-replicó Seras aún sin darle la cara. Rápidamente, aún cuando sus piernas parecían querer derrumbarse, caminó hacia la puerta. Tenía que salir a toda costa de ahí.-con-con permiso, d-debo ir a practicar.-anunció tratando de controlarse.

El vampiro mayor dejó salir su característico "Jo" haciendo que Victoria se detuviera.

-¿a estas horas chica policía?... me parece que no encontraras a nadie despierto.-comentó el vampiro sin quitarle la vista de encima, aún con esa sonrisa maliciosa.-pareciera que tratas de escapar.

Apunto estaba de decir algo más cuando…

-¿es-escapar?-titubeó la chica y…

Fue rodeada por los brazos de Alucard. Impresionante, mejor dicho, ¡¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?!

-¿desde cuando imaginas ese tipo de cosas, oficial?

Su rostro enrojeció más de lo que pudo imaginar, sintió su corazón salir de ella, y todo su cuerpo tembló. Su estómago era una especie de lavadora gigante que revolvía todo en su interior.

Era el final, quería morir. Él lo sabía, lo sabía… ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, apenas y podía respirar. Comenzó a transpirar y gotitas de sudor empezaron a deslizarse por su frente.

-¿qué sucede?, ¿algo anda mal?-preguntó en tono burlón al momento de soltarla.

No podía hablar, no podía moverse… ¡ahhh! ¡Pero eso le sucedía por estar de pervertida!, pero simplemente era inevitable.

Miles de pensamientos llegaron a la mente de la pequeña rubia, todos ellos de cómo podría escapar de la situación. Una de ellas era simplemente abrir la puerta y correr como desquiciada, la otra era similar: reír como loca para después golpearse contra la pared y quedar inconsciente. Aunque ciertamente ninguna de las dos era buena… ¿tal vez si sólo se desmayaba?

… ¡NO!, ¡era el fin, el fin!, ¡Alucard la había descubierto!

El vampiro mayor disfrutaba de leer los pensamientos de su joven sirvienta, de hecho, le había fascinado descubrir su lado oscuro… lo que deseaba hacer con él… y es que Victoria no estaba nada mal.

Rió levemente, haciéndole saber que disfrutaba del momento. Sólo para hacer sufrir a su aprendiz deslizó sus dedos por el hombro de la rubia para de esa forma recorrer todo su brazo. Ante aquella acción la jovencita se hizo a un lado con tal rapidez que el mismo Alucard se sorprendió. Aún podía sentir ese abrazo y esa caricia, sintió un escalofrío y nuevamente pensamientos indecorosos llegaron a su mente.

_-¡maldición!-_pensó mientras imaginaba cosas peores que al principio después de ese contacto fugaz y miraba al mismo tiempo a su maestro.

Su amo sonrió satisfecho al entrar en su mente y deleitarse con aquellos pensamientos tan "oscuros" que otra vez invadían a la chica.

-chica policía, ¿sabes que es una grave falta de respeto pensar en cosas como esas sobre tu amo?-advirtió el otro mientras reía sutilmente. Sin quitarle la vista de encima se dirigió delicadamente a la silla y tomó asiento. Se cruzó de piernas como de costumbre y con un ágil movimiento--pero muy delicado--dejó que sus lentes se deslizaran un poco hacia abajo para dejar al descubierto parte de sus seductores ojos carmín.

Seras se ruborizó más de lo que ya estaba… al verlo en esa pose, su maestro se veía irresistible… más de lo normal.

Él volvió a sonreírle.

Ella lo notó, había vuelto a hurgar dentro de su cabeza… era inevitable, por más que quisiese ocultarle las cosas le era imposible.

-¿no piensas decir nada?-preguntó con esa clara intención de jugar con su indefensa aprendiz.

-lo… ¡lo lamento!-dijo casi en un grito la rubia empuñando ambas manos y apretando los ojos.

Sonrió aún más. Seras lo miró avergonzada, él… parecía estar disfrutando o haber disfrutado lo que ella había imaginado, no parecía estar molesto en su contra. Cosa que la hizo temblar más, sus ojos se abrieron de forma exagerada al ver la expresión de Alucard… ¿acaso él?… ¿Qué pretendía?, ¿por qué se comportaba así?...

Entró en sus pensamientos una vez más, tan sólo para hacer sentir peor a la jovencita. Encontró en ella pensamientos como: _"¡¡basta, no más Victoria!!"… "ah… mi maestro se ve tan… sexy, ¿estará leyendo mis pensamientos?", "oh, no, espero que no", "¿y si lo está haciendo y lee que lo deseo?", "¡¡ah, debo de dejar de pensar en eso!! …si se enterara de quq… yo…de que… lo deseo en mi cama… ¡¿qué?! ¡No, no!,¡¡ahhh, no pensé eso, no pensé eso!!"_

Levantó una ceja al leer todo eso. Aunque bien no imaginaba ahora otra escena, las cosas que pensaba lo decían todo…

-¿qué haré contigo, oficial?-dijo divertido poniéndose de pie.- ¿tantos deseos tienes de saber lo que se siente ser amada por un hombre?-preguntó quitándose los lentes de forma sensual.

Sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente al verle caminar hacia ella, una alarmante Victoria trató de alejarse disimuladamente de él retrocediendo un poco, pero terminó chocando contra la puerta.

Se detuvo una vez que estuvo a centímetros de distancia de ella. Desde ahí, podía apreciar con detalle todas las facciones del rostro de esa delicada mujer. Su piel había sido cubierta por una delgada película de sudor, temblaba ligeramente, su rostro enrojecido por la situación y sus ojos llenos de temor y vergüenza. Esbozó una sonrisa perversa en su rostro y sin previo aviso colocó ambas manos en el rostro de la pequeña rubia.

La tuvo así durante largo rato, sin decir ni hacer nada, sólo mirándola como si nunca la hubiese visto antes.

Uno hubiese esperado algo diferente viniendo de Alucard, pero esto… era algo extraño. Al principio había planeado hacerla sufrir, sin embargo… ahora dudaba. Hacía mucho, en verdad mucho, que no disfrutaba de los placeres carnales. Y justo ahí, tenía a una dama, de facciones casi angelicales, de curvas perfectas y completamente pura… aún virgen.

-ma-maestroo…-irrumpió en sus pensamientos Seras con un hilo de voz.

Parpadeó un par de veces y observó a su joven aprendiz quien lo miraba apunto de colapsar.

Una vez más sonrió y se alejó de ella para luego desvanecerse, no sin antes decir.

-hablaremos luego sobre esto… mientras trata de pensar en una excusa sobre las perversidades que has pensado, chica policía.

Victoria sintió arder al escucharlo decir eso… resignada suspiró cubriéndose el rostro y cayendo al suelo.

-qué problema…-murmuró con un tic nervioso en un ojo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con insistencia e imaginaba las múltiples reacciones de su bien parecido maestro. ¿Ahora que pasaría?... sentía morir una y otra vez al recordar todo lo que había sucedido… la había atrapado… sabía que lo deseaba… ¡que deseaba tenerlo entre su cama!-¡ahhhhh!-gritó Victoria desesperada, completamente histérica.-¡¡ ¿qué haré, qué haré?! ¡¡s-seguro cree que no paro de pensar en eso cuando estoy a su lado!!-exclamó revolviendo su cabellera.

… mientras, en la habitación del vampiro….

-jo.-pronunció con una amplia sonrisa al estar enterado de lo que hacía Seras. Con una copa de vino en su mano sentado plácidamente sobre aquella silla que parecía más bien un trono comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Sabía exactamente que debía hacer con su joven y pura aprendiz…


	2. Retomando la idea original

**Retomando la idea original.**

Lo tenía planeado, fríamente calculado… paso por paso…

No hubiese imaginado antes verse haciendo algo como lo que ahora deseaba hacer, mejor dicho, haría. De hecho, originalmente la había convertido con esos propósitos pero… por razones obvias no se atrevió a hacerlo.

Pasó el tiempo y empezó a verla simplemente como la "chica policía". Pero ahora que había descubierto sus verdaderos deseos no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de… ¿hacerlos realidad?

Su sonrisa disminuyó un poco… ya habían transcurrido tres días desde aquel incidente con su discípula. No había cruzado palabras con ella, de hecho, ni siquiera le había visto. Aún así sabía perfectamente que seguía allí, seguramente muriendo de vergüenza y al mismo tiempo feliz por no haberse topado con él. Sonrió nuevamente como siempre al reflexionar eso.

Intuyó que aún era muy temprano para poner en marcha su plan. Y en realidad lo era… las 7 de la mañana… yo diría demasiado pronto, después de todo eran ambos vampiros. Sí, justo después del ocaso comenzaría.

Así pues, llegó el tan ansiado ocaso. El movimiento en la agencia se hizo más notorio. A lo lejos se escuchaban algunos disparos de soldados practicando, amartillando… lo de siempre.

Suavemente, los rayos de luz de luna tocaban las ventanas de aquella inmensa oficina. Una tras otra iban cayendo sobre aquel escritorio documentos importantes… quejas de la mesa redonda por los informes de M15 sobre el incremento de freaks en Londres.

-ancianos…-murmuró con coraje Integra para luego encender un puro.

Se echó para atrás, recargándose por completo en el respaldo de su asiento. Era muy poco usual ver a Integra en esa posición, daba la clara impresión de sentir cansancio… y así lo era. Estaba agotada.

Día tras día, noche tras noche, la carga de la institución: su legado, se iba haciendo más pesado, nunca, ni por un minuto disminuía.

Suspiró fuertemente y desechó el cigarrillo.

Quizá si descansaba un rato repondría las fuerzas perdidas. Últimamente no dormía bien, Alucard siempre hacía acto de presencia en su oficina y solía iniciar conversaciones que nunca lograba entender… y muy probablemente ni siquiera él.

Pero aunque estuviese fatigada no podía darse el lujo de tomar un descanso. Era la directora y líder absoluta de Hellsing, así que no debía perder el tiempo haciendo nada.

Sintiéndose obligada por su deber y honor cogió los papeles y comenzó a leerlos sin tregua alguna.

-a este paso morirá más joven de lo que creía…-la voz del vampiro se escuchó en todo el despacho.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar aquel comentario.

-estoy muy ocupada, retírate Alucard.-dijo fríamente. Bien sabía que aunque le dijese lo que le dijese, él se quedaría allí solamente para llevarle la contraria.

-¿de mal humor está noche, ama?-preguntó divertido el vampiro.

-eso no te incumbe.-respondió cortante, mientras miraba la montaña de papeles que tenía que revisar. Aún cuando lo disimulara muy bien, sus ojos lo decían todo, estaba al borde de salir corriendo de allí y tirarse en la cama para dormir durante horas.

Alucard sonrió.

-estamos cansados, ¿eh? Parece ser que la edad se está haciendo notar.

Integra se molestó.

-¿a que viene ese comentario?-preguntó con el mismo tono de siempre.

-¿sabes que una de las principales causas de muerte entre los humanos es el cáncer en los pulmones?-dijo mientras miraba el cenicero que se encontraba justo sobre el escritorio de la rubia de cabello largo. En él habían más de siete cadáveres de cigarrillos… y todos en menos, seguramente, de una hora.

Integra lo miró con coraje y al instante tomó su cigarrera y tomó un puro para luego encenderlo y fumarlo a gusto.

-¿decías algo?-mientras exhalaba un poco de humo.

El vampiro comenzó a reír y luego se desvaneció.

Ella se sorprendió, se había ido. Una débil sonrisa llegó a su rostro. Después de todo, no sería una noche larga…

Apareció justo en el pasillo del segundo piso. Caminó durante unos minutos y pronto encontró a quien buscaba.

-Walter.-dijo muy animado.

-oh, Lord Alucard. ¿Se le ofrece algo?-preguntó apaciblemente el anciano.

-la Jackal necesita algunas modificaciones.

Walter suspiró débilmente con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-de acuerdo. Pero le advierto que tendrá que esperar un poco.

Esperar… esa palabra no aparecía en el diccionario de Alucard.

-mañana por la noche, Walter…-ordenó "sutilmente" el apuesto vampiro.

Pronto comenzó a caminar, hacia las escaleras que daban a la primera planta, cosa que tomó por sorpresa al mayordomo.

-_usará las escaleras…-_pensó asombrado el sujeto.- ¿planea ir a pasear?-preguntó ocultando su asombro.

-la chica policía va mal con su puntería.-respondió sin detenerse.

-vaya.-pronunció con algo de burla.-es la primera vez que noto que se interesa por la señorita Seras.

Alucard dejó salir una risa bastante natural.

-¿eso crees?-hizo una pequeña pausa mientras bajaba los escalones con lentitud

Walter le dedicó una sonrisa divertida. Aún cuando la mayoría no lo notara, el sabía a la perfección que Alucard le tenía cariño a la jovencita, y quizás algo más.

Se acomodó el monóculo ligeramente y antes de perder de vista al vampiro le dijo.

-dígale a la señorita Seras que necesito darle mantenimiento a su arma.

Alucard levantó su mano derecha y sin darle la cara la agitó levemente, dándole a entender que lo haría.

-trataré de recordarlo.-dijo entre dientes el vampiro.

Walter volvió a sonreír.

Desde que Victoria había llegado a la institución, notó como Alucard iba cambiando poco a poco. Sin lugar a dudas, ella era el motivo del cambio del vampiro. Quizá no era muy 

notorio, pero ahora él parecía estar más contento, parecía sonreír en ocasiones de forma feliz y no fingir estar feliz como solía hacerlo antes.

Algunos minutos después…

Terminó de bajar todos aquellos escalones.

Caminó un poco más allá de los pasillos que solía acostumbrar noche tras noche. Tenía planeado hacer acto de presencia en una de las prácticas de Seras, tan solo para deleitarse con el sufrimiento de la joven.

¡Vaya!, realmente esos días hacía demasiado calor. Justo en ese instante el vampiro pensaba en si sería buena idea ir a tomar un refrescante baño en la piscina de Integra a escondidas o simplemente llenar su ataúd con hielo.

Se rió un poco, divertido ante todas aquellas estupideces que llegaron a su cabeza.

Miró por encima de su hombro al escuchar pasos, para sorpresa suya vio a la pequeña chica de minifalda quejándose de los soldados. Al parecer no había advertido la presencia del vampiro mayor. Parecía estar pensando seriamente en darles su merecido a esos tipos que la habían hecho molestar.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, lo tenía frente a ella. Quizá, no era tan bueno caminar con lo ojos cerrados por mas relajante que fuera.

Él sonrió levemente: una sonrisa sutil, sin embargo llena de malicia.

-oficial.-pronunció con ese tono tan normal en él.

Ella lo miró pasmada. Pronto comenzó a enrojecer hasta las orejas. Transpiraba frío y sentía un temblor en todo el cuerpo. Trató de actuar de forma natural, tratando así de pasar por alto aquel incidente con su maestro.

Fingió una pésima sonrisa y quiso saludarle normalmente.

-m-maestro.-dijo en un hilo de voz mientras levantaba temblorosamente su mano derecha.

Dejó salir su característico "Jo" con aquella típica sonrisa, cosa que hizo ruborizar aún más a Seras.

Sabiendo a la perfección el sentir de la chica dio un paso hacia adelante con intensión de intimidarla… y funcionó.

Casi al instante la vampiresa dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás sumamente nerviosa y comenzó a hablar con rapidez… sobre nada especifico ni coherente.

-ah, yo-yo, practicas, ahh, los solados no, mañana debo madrugar… mi arma no esta en buenas condiciones, ahm, yo, debo, yo, usted, ¡debo irme!-dijo rápidamente la rubia moviendo sus manos torpemente. Dio la media vuelta al instante y al momento en que trataba de huir Alucard la detuvo.

-oficial.-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.-me estas evadiendo.

Sintió un terrible escalofrío apoderarse de ella ante aquellas palabras. Efectivamente lo estaba haciendo. Prefirió no responder… bueno, en realidad no pudo debido a que se encontraba paralizada del miedo, pero mas que eso, vergüenza. Sabía que su maestro, no le dejaría en paz hasta después de obtener lo que quería.

-sino mal recuerdo, hace algunas noches atrás tuvimos una pequeña charla que no llegó a finalizarse. Me parece que es buen momento para concluirla.

Victoria tembló como gelatina al escucharlo decir eso. Efectivamente, planeaba hacerla sufrir.

Sonrió un poco más, realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

-¿de-de verdad?-dijo a duras penas con voz temblorosa. Tragó saliva dificultosamente y prosiguió.-e-es, u-una lastima q-que… estoy muy ocupada, quizá en otra ocasión.-respondió dificultosamente.

De pronto, Alucard dejó salir una risa sumamente perversa, haciendo cas i desfallecer a la chica y provocando una reacción involuntaria en ella.

-¿qué es lo gracioso?-preguntó entre curiosa, molesta y apenada, girándose hacia él.

Cesó su risa y acto seguida dijo sonriente.

-así que aún no se te ocurre ninguna buena excusa para todo aquello que cruzó por tu mente esa noche, ¿no? Agente, creo que será mejor que vayamos siendo sinceros, ¿no te parece?

Aquel comentario por parte del vampiro hizo poner tan roja como un tomate bien maduro a la joven vampira.

-¡¿pero que cosas dice?!-alegó ruborizada.- ¡yo nunca quise pensar eso!-contestó apretando con fuerza su falda.

-¿qué ganas con mentirme, chica policía?-dijo sonriente al momento en que se acercaba a Victoria. La rubia se quedó petrificada al ver al vampiro sumamente cerca de ella.

-m-maestro-o, ¿q-que es lo que es-esta haciendo?-preguntó débilmente al tenerlo a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Sus piernas parecían poder derrumbarse ante la más mínima corriente de aire.

Alucard acercó su boca a la de ella y amenazó con besarla, mientras la miraba como sólo él podía mirar.

-¿lista?-preguntó el vampiro con intensiones de besarla.

Eso era todo, estaba a punto de desmayarse y…

¡Crash! Sonó el traje de Victoria al momento en que Alucard rompía el cuello de su uniforme.

Eso fue algo que no imaginó Seras. Su maestro, en pleno pasillo, le había roto el uniforme, justo del lado en el que le había mordido para convertirla.

Una sonrisa más perversa se apoderó del rostro del vampiro.

-podría comenzar en este sitio pero… no creo que sea agradable para ti.-anunció mirando morbosamente a la chica, la cual lo miró completamente perpleja, aún impactada por lo que sucedía. Pronto, aprovechando que ella aún estaba en una especie de shock, Alucard la tomó de los hombros y unió sus labios a los de ella. En absoluto, el beso no fue nada tímido por parte del vampiro, fue "algo" rápido, pero profundo, lo suficiente como para hacer reaccionar a su joven aprendiz, que sin darse cuenta había respondido muy bien al beso.

Cuando se separó de ella, volvió a su rostro su peculiar sonrisa.

Ella lo miró aún tratando de asimilar toda la información y luego comenzó a temblar.

-ah, yo…-articuló débilmente. Sus ojos se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas, su quijada temblaba, su rostro cubierto por un color rojizo. –esto…-

-¿qué pasa, oficial?-dijo divertido.-esa noche querías algo como esto.

Ella lo miró avergonzada.

-yo-yo… ¡maestro!-y acto seguido se echó a correr.

Alucard no pudo contenerse más y soltó la carcajada. Esto al parecer, sería más divertido de lo que había imaginado. La tenía donde quería. Ya había probado sus labios, no había vuelta atrás, sólo quedaba continuar.

Y eso era lo que más deseaba el vampiro, y aunque no lo admitiera aún… ella también.


	3. Sorpresa

**Sorpresa.**

_-¿pero qué fue eso?_-se preguntaba Victoria escondida en el cuarto de lavado. Aún impactada por el suceso que había tenido lugar hacía poco tiempo.

Recorrió sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, aún recordaba el beso. La calidez de la boca del vampiro, su sabor. Su rostro enrojeció al pensar en ello nuevamente. Llevó su mano hasta la parte dañada de su blusa y suspiró profundamente al recordar las palabras dichas por su amo: "podría comenzar en este sitio pero… no creo que sea agradable para ti."

Reaccionó, no era momento de pensar ese tipo de cosas; tenía que ir a practicar, pero… ¿cómo hacerlo si tenía el uniforme dañado?, bien podría pedirle a Walter que le diese otro pero con qué excusa.-"oh, Walter, accidentalmente despedacé el cuello de mi uniforme, ¿puedes darme otro?"-hizo una cara entre malhumorada y penosa. Sabía que Walter no le creería. Él era muy perspicaz.

Suspiró de manera muy cómica, limpiándose las gotitas de sudor de su frente con un mantel que se encontraba allí. ¿Hasta cuando pensaba esconderse en el cuarto de lavado?

-¿qué pasaría si él me encontrara aquí?-se preguntó en un murmulló.

Visualizó en su mente a Alucard encontrándola en un lugar como ese y su mente se abrió a las posibilidades… si antes se había ruborizado esta vez fue el doble. Imaginaba un sin fin de situaciones altamente indecorosas. Sus manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo, abriéndose paso en ella.

Pronto se escucharon pasos y la puerta se abrió.

Seras sintió un golpe en el pecho. Pronto comenzó a temblar como si de gelatina se tratara (o flan, como ustedes vean). Seguramente ahora la buscaba para, para… ¡ahhh, debía de dejar de pensar en eso!

-señorita Seras, el señor Walter le espera en su habitación para darle mantenimiento a su arma.

Victoria ensanchó los ojos y gateó un poco para salir de su escondite para encontrarse con…

-Anette…yo… gracias.-dijo avergonzada al ver a la sirvienta en el marco de la puerta.-enseguida voy.

La otra la miró tratando de no reírse pero al final no pudo evitar gastarse una broma.

-¿juega a las escondidas con su amo?-dijo guiñando un ojo y rápidamente se retiró.

-¡eso no te importa!-gritó la rubia poniéndose de pie al instante.- ¿pero qué le pasa a esta gente?-dijo indignada la chica alisándose la falda y luego trató de abotonarse el cuello de su uniforme y recordó ese pequeño detalle.

Trató de componer su uniforme pero fue en vano… Alucard lo había hecho de tal modo que no tuviese compostura.

-Qué mañoso.-pensó la rubia con un muy leve enfado.

No quería, pero debía ir a ver a Walter. Aunque sabía bien que le preguntaría el daño de su blusa y ella simplemente no podría dar una excusa concisa.

Era más que obvio que alguien lo había hecho. No podía decir que lo había rasgado con una rama o que la tela ya estaba muy gastada.

Luego una idea bastante brillante según ella llegó a su mente. Comenzó a registrar por todos lados, en todas las cestas una bufanda. Eso la ayudaría en verdad, sólo bastaba con ponérsela alrededor del cuello y nadie notaria la ruptura. Cuando al fin la encontró y se colocó en donde debía ir no pudo soportar el infernal calor que le producía, más aún con el clima que se cargaba Londres en eso días. Algo bastante inusual en aquel lugar, era la primera vez que tenían un clima tan caluroso como ese, quizá debido al calentamiento global.

Muy bien, al parecer su plan había fallado, los minutos seguían pasando y Walter esperando.

Empezó a sentirse desesperada, no por llegar tarde sino por la mentira que tenía que formular. Se mordió el dedo índice suavemente y resignada dio los primeros pasos hacia la puerta. Se asomó un poco antes de salir por completo, echó un vistazo y comprobó que efectivamente no había nadie a los alrededores.

¡Quién lo diría!, Seras utilizando sus habilidades de vampiro para ocultar una prenda estropeada. Se movía ágilmente, pasando los pasillos a una velocidad increíble, haciendo el menor ruido posible. En pocos minutos, realmente muy pocos, llegó al subterráneo.

Bajó las escaleras apresuradamente y corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación.

Se acomodó un poco el cabello, miró de reojo el cuello y un poco más debajo de su blusa…rota.

Hizo una mueca entre nerviosa y asustada. Si Walter le preguntaba algo, ella simplemente lo ignoraría o... bien, quizá sólo entraría en pánico y huiría del lugar sin ninguna buena excusa ni razón.

Se mordió el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo y giró la perilla de la puerta para entrar.

Pero, ¡oh sorpresa que se llevó al entrar!

-¡¿Que qué?!-exclamó completamente sorprendida. A punto estuvo de caer de rodillas al suelo. Quien estaba ahí, era nada menos que el mismísimo Alucard.

Ella lo miró un rato más aún atónita.

Él sonrió y luego sacó de su gabardina un paquete delgado pero algo grandecito.

-qué indecencia, andar por ahí con el uniforme en tal estado.-dijo amanera de burla dejando el paquete sobre la mesa.

Seras lo miró aún mas sorprendida.

Él le sonrió de manera maliciosa y se despidió, no sin antes decir algo más.

-te veré más tarde.

Victoria se sonrojó y se cubrió con ambas manos. Segundos después se acercó a la mesa, para inspeccionar aquel paquete. Lo abrió bastante curiosa y descubrió que era nada menos que una blusa nueva para su uniforme.

-¿ah?-pronunció sin comprender en absoluto lo que pretendía el vampiro.


	4. Provocación

**Provocación.**

Apenas terminaba de abrocharse la blusa y justo en ese instante alguien tocó a su puerta. Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas al imaginar quién podría ser y algo nerviosa habló.

-¿qui-quién es?-preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Señorita Seras… disculpe mi retraso, pero tenía algunos asuntos pendientes con Lady Integra.

La voz de Walter la tranquilizó enormemente, de haber sido quien esperaba no hubiese sabido qué hacer… aunque, de haber sido "él" no hubiese tocado a la puerta.

-ah, enseguida abro.

Se acomodó el cuello del uniforme y exhaló profundamente, tratando de parecer normal.

Pronto abrió la puerta y dejó entrar al mayordomo, quien llevaba consigo algunos utensilios de limpieza y una que otras cosillas para afinar el arma de la joven.

-debí avisarle con alguna de las sirvientas que me retrasaría.-se disculpó una vez más Walter.

-descuida Walter, todo está bien.-dijo Victoria con una gran sonrisa y luego agregó.-pero, repongamos el tiempo perdido.

El otro asintió y comenzó a seleccionar las herramientas a utilizar.

Justo cuando Walter se disponía a poner manos a la obra notó que faltaba algo.

-miss Seras, ¿en dónde está su arma?

Victoria se sorprendió por un instante, miró en los alrededores de su habitación y tras unos minutos después de revisar por todo el cuarto se dirigió a él y comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

-seguramente la habré olvidado en la sala de prácticas.-supuso apena la joven vampira mientras se rascaba la cabeza.-lo-lo siento Walter.

-ah.-suspiró el mayordomo resignado.-iré por ella, espere aquí.

Victoria se sintió culpable al ver la expresión del mayordomo.

-¡no!, ¡yo iré Walter!-lo detuvo Seras.-yo la olvidé, es responsabilidad mía.-dijo con seriedad.-iré yo. Espérame aquí, no tardo.-anunció con una pequeña sonrisa.

Salió de la habitación apresuradamente. En el trayecto encontró a uno que otro soldado que pretendía saludarle pero ella los ignoró, no tenía tiempo que perder, sin embargo, no era 

precisamente porque le preocupara llevar el arma a tiempo a su habitación, en realidad temía encontrarse con su amo y verse en una situación verdaderamente indecorosa.

Se sonrojó al pensar en ello y nuevamente recordó aquel instante en el que sus labios tocaron los suyos. Aún no podía creer que Alucard la hubiese besado.

Se molestó al pensarlo, a pesar de sentir tantas emociones que no lograba descifrar. Estaba molesta, pero en realidad tenía miedo; temía que sólo se estuviese burlando de ella, que simplemente fuese un juego. Por eso, a pesar de que sintiera por él tantas cosas, no podía permitir del todo que se enterara de su sentir.

Hasta ahora, según lo que su mente infantilesca podía deducir, Alucard no estaba aún enterado de su amor hacia él. Eso al menos la hacia sentir segura… segura de que si sólo jugaba con ella, al menos no se burlaría de su amor por él.

Se detuvo bruscamente al notar que se había pasado unos cuantos metros de su meta. Se giró hacia atrás y con paso veloz entró a aquella sala. Miró hacia los estantes, pero luego recordó cuan grande era su arma y negó con la cabeza que pudiese estar ahí dentro.

Varios minutos después de buscar por todos lados se resignó. No lo entendía, ¿dónde podría estar su arma? Pronto una respuesta terrorífica llegó a su cabeza. Tragó saliva y se ruborizó notablemente.

-n-no, no puede ser.-susurró temblando un poco.

"Te veré más tarde."

Ahora comprendía esa frase. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y una expresión de frustración se apoderó de su rostro.

-esto no puede ser…-se dijo con un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos.

"desafortunadamente" Victoria estaba en lo correcto.

Quizá demoraría un poco más en volver a donde Walter, claro, si tenía las agallas de ir por su Harkonnen.

Muy bien, ya era hora de pensar seriamente. ¿Qué demonios era lo que realmente quería Alucard? Un pensamiento altamente perverso llegó a su cabeza y no tardó en ruborizarse.

-Victoria… no piensas en eso ahora.-se dijo por lo bajo sintiéndose avergonzada.

Se levantó de inmediato y comenzó a pensar en el asunto.

Todavía no entendía a la perfección aquel comportamiento tan extraño en él. Claro, ella tenía algo de culpa en todo eso, por haber imaginado todo eso que Alucard descubrió. Aunque para ser sincera esperaba que la reprendiera fuertemente pero jamás que hiciera algo como eso.

Suspiró frustrada al no saber que pretendía su maestro. ¿Acaso quería jugar para luego burlarse de ella cruelmente?, esa era la respuesta más lógica que lograba formular, o tal vez, sólo tal vez… lo hacía porque… deseaba esto. ¡Imposible!, no era una opción, ¿su maestro sintiendo cosas por ella?, no lo creía, simplemente no podía ser… pero… pero él… la besó.

Es verdad, la había besado. Motivo por el cual estaba más confundida. Si él estaba jugando con ella… sería doloroso saber que era así. Su primer beso… se lo había dado su amo… y él sabía que ella jamás había besado a nadie. Pensar que su primer beso había sido una vil, cruel y despiadada broma. Eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Volvió a suspirar completamente afligida. Hubiese preferido mil veces que le reprendiera por pensar perversidades en vez de hacerle pasara por todo esto.

-¿por qué tuve…? Ahh…-suspiró un poco molesta.- ¿por qué tuve que enamorarme de un hombre como él?-se preguntó recargándose contra una de las paredes. Golpeó con ambos puños el muro y se quejó del vampiro.-es un tonto, ¡un completo tonto!, ¿por qué me hace esto?-se dijo algo exaltada y luego, relajándose un poco miró al suelo para comenzar a hablar un tanto orgullosa sin notar que comenzaba a ruborizarse.-mis pensamientos son míos… no tiene por qué leerlos. ¿Pero quién se ha creído que es? Alucard es un tonto…-agregó de último la chica cerrando los ojos momentáneamente.

Detestaba esta situación. El no saber qué era lo que quería el vampiro de gabardina roja. Pensó una vez más en aquel beso y sintió esa sensación que todo el mundo describía: "mariposas en el estómago".

Entristeció en verdad al reflexionar bien lo que sucedía. Al pensar en la opción de la burla… su corazón se haría trisas de ser cierto. Aunque, ¿qué podía esperar?, la había atrapado pensando en tenerlo en su cama. Sí, lo admitía por más vergonzoso que fuera, lo deseaba. Aún cuando se avergonzara notablemente, lo deseaba. Y estaba segura de que cualquier mujer que le conociera lo haría. Él era guapo, bastante atractivo, sensual… ¡cielos, era el conde Drácula!, todas las mujeres se derriten por él, incluso Lady Integra. Así que ella no era la excepción. Eso le daba ánimos y valor.

Se armó de valor y decidida cruzaría la puerta e iría hacia su amo para enfrentarlo, no pensaba seguirle el juego, ella era Seras Victoria y ningún hombre por más irresistible, guapo, atractivo, sensual y delicioso jugaría con su persona… tal vez, no debió pensar en todos esos calificativos, pues nuevamente se sintió intimidada por él.

Una vez más dejó salir un suspiro. No podía más, a pesar de que estaba en lo cierto, de que cualquier mujer puede pensar en eso gracias a su irresistible encanto, no se atrevía a hacerse la fuerte. Era su amo, su maestro… ¡era Alucard!

Ahora sí que había metido la pata. ¿Cómo pudo haberse enamorado tan profundamente de aquel vampiro?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y exclamó llena de coraje.

-¡eres un idiota Alucard!-dijo ruborizada.- ¡te odio, te odio, te odio!

-no lo dirás en serio, ¿verdad?

No… esto no estaba pasando… no. Su corazón pareció salir de su pecho en ese instante y como en cámara lenta sus ojos se fueron abriendo. ¡No!, ¡no podía ser cierto!

Alucard sonrió.

-¿qué sucede?-preguntó de forma burlona.-no esperabas verme aquí, eh.

Seras palideció. Él por su parte comenzó a acercarse a la rubia y no se detuvo hasta quedar nuevamente a centímetros de ella.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor se deslizaron por el rostro de la vampira.

-jo, ¿estás temblando, agente?

Y se armó de valor…

-n-no… no juegue conmigo.-dijo tratando de no morir frente a él (xD).-no pienso… seguirle el juego, maestro.-finalizó frunciendo el ceño.

Él sonrió y con ello, la fortaleza de Victoria se vino abajo.

-no lo estoy haciendo.-dijo sensualmente y se quitó los lentes con delicadeza. La miró de esa forma tan erótica y provocadora.-no estoy jugando contigo, Seras.

Estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, su rostro se sonrojó y por si fuera poco quedó paralizada.

Alucard aún la miraba de esa forma y ella no podía soportarlo más… si esto seguía así ella iba, ella iba… ¡no!, ¡tenía que ser fuerte!, no caería bajo sus encantos... n-no, ella podía, ella…

-¿aún me odias?-preguntó seductora y lentamente. La tomó del mentón y poco a poco acercó sus labios a los de su joven aprendiz.

Era débil, sólo con él. Opuso resistencia una vez más.

-¿pre-pretende besarme?-preguntó ante la obvia situación completamente nerviosa.

-esa es la idea.-respondió con esa sensual sonrisa haciendo avergonzar aún más a la joven al admitir abiertamente sus intenciones.

Justo después de eso Seras lo empujó, sorprendiendo a Alucard por completo.

-¡es usted un atrevido, amo!-gritó prácticamente la chica sumamente apenada.

El vampiro empezó a reír levemente.

-¿y me lo dices tú?-dijo entre risas el otro, para luego acercase a ella una vez más.-no fui yo quien pensó todo "eso" aquella noche.

-eso no… eso…-trató de defenderse pero no tenía ningún argumento sólido con el cual respaldarse.- ¡lo siento!-dijo sin más remedio, peo fue en vano, Alucard siguió avanzando.-lo siento…-dijo una vez más con menor intensidad al tenerlo más cerca. -ma-maestro…-susurró temerosa al tenerlo casi encima de ella.

Otra vez la tenía acorralada.

-shhh…-la silenció el vampiro y la tomó por la cintura, provocando en su aprendiz un terrible temblor y un sonrojo monumental.-perfecta…-murmuró mirándola fijamente.

Sus piernas temblaban, sus brazos temblaban, su rostro, ¡vaya!, sus mejillas adquirían una y otra vez tonos rojizos. Estaba acalorada, sentía escalofríos recorrer cada segundo su espalda y estómago. Pronto, sus ojos se ensancharon al tener los labios del vampiro apunto de tocar los suyos. Y cuando creyó que la besaría él se desvió a su cuello, justo a donde la había mordido.

Estaba completamente paralizada, aún cuando temblara no podía moverse voluntariamente.

Apretó la cintura de Victoria para hacerla avergonzar más y luego sin más ni más, mordió el cuello del uniforme, haciéndola soltar un gemido. Dejó salir una leve risa, de esas que causan sanciones poco decentes, de esas que hacen salir tus deseos más oscuros… ya sabes cual.

-ahh…-pronunció débilmente la joven abriendo los ojos con sobresalto.

Al instante sintió un calor intenso en su interior y apretó las piernas con fuerza. No podía estarle pasando, no… ¡ay, no!

Estaba, estaba… estaba excitada.

Apretó los ojos sintiéndose más avergonzada que antes, no podía soportar más la situación. Alucard lo notó y con todo el descaro del mundo le dijo al oído.

-¿te sientes… húmeda?

¡Oh, por el amor de dios!

Abrió los ojos de golpe y sintió que el mundo se le vino encima, ¡era el fin!, ¡era el fin!

Y justo en ese instante, justo después de eso, sucedió lo que menos imaginó, lo que jamás creyó que haría el vampiro. Lo más depravado que pudo haber hecho estando en un lugar como ese.

Ella enrojeció, sintió una presión terrible en su pecho, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar salir un débil gemido de sorpresa. Estaba prácticamente en shock.

Alucard había deslizado una de sus manos en la entrepierna de la rubia para comprobar lo que él ya sabía. ¿Acaso era una especie de sueño erótico por parte de Victoria, o era una pesadilla?

Y reaccionó… al sentir como la mano de aquel hombre comenzó a moverse.

-¡ahh..!-gimió un poco mas fuerte, despertando de aquel shock y al instante cubrió su boca con una de sus manos.

Él sonrió. Y dio un poco más de ritmo mientras le hablaba al oído.

-qué pervertida eres, agente… disfrutando de algo como esto. No lo puedo creer.-decía entre risas.

Frunció un poco el ceño, mientras traba de controlarse y no gemir. Llevó la mano que tenía libre y con ella atrapó uno de los hombros de su amo. Temblaba y apenas podía sostenerlo con fuerza.

-es…es un… ahh, ah…-dijo a duras penas, pero sin lograr formular una frase, pues el vampiro no le dejaba hacerlo. Volvió a colocar su mano en su boca, pues estaba por gemir con más intensidad al sentir el cambio de ritmo. Una película de sudor se apoderó de su piel y su rostro aún enrojecido indicaba el nivel de excitación de la pequeña rubia.

Poco después retiró su mano de la cintura de Victoria, tan solo para alejar la de ella de su boca…

Quería escucharla, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que oía nuevamente ese sonido tan delicioso y excitante en una mujer. Nuevamente escuchaba el sonido… del placer.

En ese preciso momento llegó a él algo que no esperó.

_¿La amaba?_

Estuvo a punto de parar en seco, pero no lo hizo. En un momento de lujuria como ese, ese tipo de preguntas no encajaba ni un poco.

Sintió como la mano de Seras apretaba con fuerza su hombro y como su otra mano trataba de librarse de la suya, pues él aún la sostenía para que no cubriera su boca y opacara sus dulces gemidos.

Sin embargo no podía apartar ahora esa preguntaba que parecía resonar como eco en su cabeza.

Sólo había una forma de responder a ella. Abruptamente cesó su labor y llevó nuevamente su mano a la cintura de Seras y la atrajo hacia él. Liberó la mano de Victoria y acto seguido aprisionó con pasión y deseo los labios de su joven aprendiz.

A esas alturas ella ya no sabía lo que hacia, sólo sabía que lo deseaba más que nunca.

Poco a poco el beso comenzó a volverse… ¿tierno?

Llegó a él aquel recuerdo de Victoria en aquel bosque, completamente aterrorizada. Sonrió dentro de su mente al pensar cuan depravado había sido hacía poco con la chica. Pero… realmente ambos lo habían disfrutado, así que no había nada que lamentar… ¿cierto?

Mordió con delicadeza los labios de la rubia, haciendo quejarse débilmente del dolor y luego la besó otra vez. En verdad que el vampiro besaba bien, pensaba Victoria mientras sentía las manos del vampiro acariciándole la cintura.

Cuando finalizaron, debido a que necesitaban tomar aire, Alucard sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿así que te ha gustado?

Ella reaccionó. Despertó.

Lo miró avergonzada, sin embargo no desvió la mirada.

-maestro…-pronunció débilmente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y preguntó decidida.- ¿por qué?

El guardó silencio.

-yo… amo…-unas cuantas lágrimas se derramaron, lágrimas de vergüenza por lo que había sucedido.-es usted un depravado.-le dijo llena de coraje.-¡¿cómo se atreve?!

Comenzó a reír. Cosa que hizo enfurecer a la joven y sin dudarlo… le dio una fuerte bofetada.

Aquello era la prueba más clara de que ella lo amaba. Ahora estaba seguro de ello.

De la misma forma que había comenzado todo, la tomó rápidamente entre sus brazos, sin darle tiempo de nada y acercando su rostro al de ella le hizo aquella pregunta indecorosa.

-¿quieres hacerlo esta noche?-dijo sonriendo sensualmente.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada ruborizándose una vez más ante las circunstancias.

-¡ATREVIDO!-gritó Victoria al escucharlo.

Entre risas el respondió.

-¿qué no eres tú la que deseaba hacerlo esa noche?-dijo divertido.

Aquello hizo enmudecer a la vampiresa.

La soltó y se alejó de ella.

-te estaré esperando.-anunció sonriendo el vampiro de ojos carmín para luego desvanecerse.

Estaba tan apenada, molesta y al mismo tiempo feliz. ¿Feliz?, ¡¿pero por qué habría de estar feliz?! ¡prácticamente Alucard había abusado de ella!... y le había gustado.

-¿qué?, ¡no!, ¡no!-se dijo negándolo con la cabeza.- ¡claro que no!... él… se atrevió a… tocarme…-murmuró de último sumamente apenada, sonrojando al máximo.

Y encima de eso, como si fuera poco, le había propuesto acostarse con él. Eso era el colmo del descaro. Pero claro que no iría a su habitación, era más que obvio que jugaba con ella, ¡estaba jugando con ella!... un momento… ¿no se supone que su corazón ahora debía hacerse trisas?... vaya, vaya, después de todo… nuestra pequeña vampira sólo se estaba haciendo la victima…

Estaba abochornada, no sabía ya lo que sentía. Sabía que lo amaba, y que también lo deseaba como toda mujer… pero no sabía si él la quería, si sentía algo por ella…

Estaba apunto de pensar en ello profundamente cuando recordó a Walter y el por qué estaba ahí.

-¡mi Harkonnen!-se dijo casi en un grito. Cayó al suelo y revolvió su cabellera de forma histérica.-¡maestro es un idiota!-exclamó con enojo cómico.

**Notas de la autora: **Lo he terminado a las 5:21 a.m.(sí!!, vuelvo a recuperar mi horario de desvelos en fics), nuevamente me he desbloqueado, y debo agradecer más que a nada el apoyo de los que se molestaron en dejarme comentarios. La verdad no se si les guste este capi, porque me puse a escuchar música rara xD y se me fue la onda y ya no se ni lo que escribía xDDD. Pero creo que está pasable.

Pues espero les guste porque en verdad que me costó hacerlo. Y eso que tenía que acomodar mi cuarto porque mañana me llegan visitas y en vez de eso me puse a escribir X3. Ja! Eso sí, espero que dejen comentarios, y si no les gustó igual dejen, que se agradece saber para poder mejorar.

Gracias Lime, tengo que admitir que fuiste una de las razones que me ayudó a regresar de mi bloqueo de escritor. Me alegra mucho que te guste el axs y a todos aquellos que tmb les gusta esta pareja. En verdad que me parece injusto que haya tan pocos fics de axs en español. Saludos a todos y anímense a hacer fics de AlucardxSeras!!


	5. Juegos

**Juegos.**

Una vez más temía abrir la puerta de su habitación. ¿Podría actuar naturalmente sin que Walter sospechase algo?

Comenzó a sudar llena de nerviosismo, no sabía como justificar su tardanza. Aunque naturalmente podía decir que buscaba su arma, pero aún así había tardado considerablemente.

Mordió sus uñas aún teniendo puestos los guantes y gruñó débilmente al imaginar al mayordomo deduciendo su tardanza. Ya podía verlo ahí parado junto a la mesa con esa sonrisa y su resplandeciente monóculo…

Dirigió su mano hacia la perilla de la puerta y antes de poder tocarla escuchó una risa bastante familiar dentro de la habitación.

Un tremendo escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se alojó en su estómago, provocándole una especie de calambre. Cubrió su boca con ambas manos al instante y sus ojos llenos de sorpresa delataban lo que pensaba: _¿podría ser?, no, no era posible… ¿pero por qué?_

Un nudo se apoderó de su garganta haciéndole faltar el aire a la vampiresa de Hellsing.

Se controló lo más que pudo e inhaló profundamente, retuvo el aire por algunos segundos y luego suspiró con fuerza. Una vez más calmada y controlado sus nervios, giró la perilla y entró.

Justo lo que había pensado. Esa risa la conocía bastante bien.

-¡m-maestro!

Walter la miró al escucharla.

-señorita Seras, al fin regresa.-comentó el mayordomo con una gran sonrisa y volvió su vista al sujeto que se hallaba con él.-Lord Alucard me ha dicho que olvidó la Harkonnen en una de las unidades blindadas.-hizo una pausa y le miró.-debería ser más cuidadosa.

La chica ensanchó los ojos, ¿qué no se supone que estaba en la habitación de su amo?, bueno, eso había pensando ella.

Lo vio con desconfianza y se animó a decir:

-s-sí, no lo recordaba, Walter.-dijo sonriendo fingidamente.-gra-gracias, amo.-agregó la rubia con un muy leve rubor en su rostro.

Alucard le dedicó una sonrisa de esas que acostumbraba, haciendo de esa forma turbar a la joven.

Como detestaba cuando hacía eso, y más ahora con lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos. Desvió la vista casi al instante dejando al descubierto su incomodidad y dándole motivos al mayordomo de especular sobre lo que podría estar sucediendo en esos momentos.

-en ese caso, yo iré por ella.-anunció la rubia dándole la espalda a ambos sujetos.- con permiso.

-espere.-la detuvo Walter.-no será necesario.

-¿qué dices?-preguntó la joven volteando a verlo, un poco sorprendida.

-bueno, es que ha demorado tanto que falta poco para amanecer.

-Walter…-a punto estaba de disculparse cuando fue interrumpida por el mismo.

-descuida miss Seras, mañana por la noche me encargaré de ello, con permiso, paso a retirarme.-hizo una rápida reverencia a ambos vampiros y sin más, tomó sus cosas y cruzó la puerta dejando a esos dos solos.

Alucard subió ambos pies sobre la mesa, como ya era costumbre. Aquella acción incomodo más a la vampira, sabía que esa pose significaba que iba a quedarse por un largo rato.

-¿qu-qué es lo que desea?-preguntó nerviosa la rubia, tratando de hacerse la fuerte. "Definitivamente" no estaba siendo intimidada por esa mirada tan penetrante que poseía el apuesto vampiro, ¡claro que no!

Sonrió y respondió con una pregunta.

-¿acaso ya lo has olvidado?-dijo sensualmente y se quitó las gafas.

Rápidamente la chica enrojeció hasta las orejas. Enmudeció por unos instantes y luego estalló.

-¡¿pero qué es lo que está diciendo?!-exclamó nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo molesta.

Se levantó de la silla en la que se hallaba y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-¡no se acerque o yo...!-ordenó la rubia ensanchando los ojos y retrocediendo a la puerta. Esta escena ya se le hacía muy familiar y ya se imaginaba en lo que podía terminar.

-¿o tú que, agente?

-¡le-le diré a Lady Integra!-amenazó sonrojada la chica, esperando que eso lo detuviera.

El vampiro se detuvo y soltó la carcajada.

-¿a que viene eso, agente?-preguntó divertido reanudando el paso.- ¿avergonzada aún?

Seras enrojeció aún más y comenzó a temblar.

-es-es usted, u-un d-depravado.-comentó la rubia al tenerlo cada vez más cerca.

-no veo que te moleste.-dijo con aquel tono característico en él.

-¡e-eso es mentira!-alegó Victoria agitando ambas manos de forma graciosa.- ¡y n-no se me acerque más o, o yo…!

Muy tarde, ya estaba a esa distancia "intima".

Tragó saliva dificultosamente al sentir la respiración del vampiro tan cerca. Podía ver claramente la brillante sonrisa llena de malicia de su amo frente a ella.

Acto seguido sintió como las manos de aquel hombre se deslizaban por su cintura.

-n-no se atreva.-sentenció la rubia entre nerviosa y enfadada.

Con una sonrisa menos brillante pero extrañamente más seductora acercó su boca al oído de su joven discípula y susurró con descaro estas palabras:

-se que te gusta.

Sintió enrojecer lo que jamás creyó. Sucumbió ante un mar de emociones, se sintió brutalmente descubierta.

Con la dignidad que aún le quedaba mordió su labio y gritó furiosa.

-¡¡CÓMO SE ATREVE?!

**Slap!**

Sonó fuertemente su mano contra la mejilla izquierda del vampiro. Su rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza, su cuerpo temblando por su reacción, escena más provocadora para Alucard no podía haber sido otra.

Relamió sus labios aún sintiendo el débil ardor producido por el golpe y sonrió satisfecho. No cabía la menor duda, había acertado con el comentario. La segunda bofetada… y seguramente habría una tercera muy pronto.

-ya veo…-pronunció entre risas, de una manera algo espeluznante, como sólo él podía hacer. La miró directo a los ojos y sonrió con menos intensidad, acercando su boca a la suya.

-ma- maestro, ¿es que usted no-no, no entiende?-decía tratando de evadir el beso.-e-esto, ha ido muy, muy lejos.-su cara aún mantenía ese color rojizo.-ba-basta, de-deténgaseee…-ordenó Seras a punto de ser besada nuevamente.- ¡pare!, yo olvidaré lo que hizo, pero ya no siga, ¡por- por favor!-rogó ante lo inevitable. No lo entendía, era como la tercera vez que la besaba y aún no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa y apenada ante la situación.

Volvió a sentir esa calidez de nuevo. Su boca ahora devoraba la suya. No lo entendía bien, aún cuando él se aprovechó de ella hacía poco, y supuestamente estaba "bastante" molesta e indignada por lo sucedido… ahora nuevamente se iba a encontrar, seguramente, en una situación similar. Y simplemente se quedaba ahí...

Poco a poco las manos del vampiro fueron envolviendo los hombros de la joven vampira. Acariciándolos con suavidad y bajando lentamente hacia su pecho. Se deslizaron hasta encontrarse con aquellos hermosos senos, bien definidos y proporcionados.

Victoria sintió la presión de aquellas manos contra su pecho y detuvo el beso de inmediato.

-no… maestro n-no…-pidió avergonzada con una débil voz, tomando ambas manos del vampiro.

Sonrió al ver la acción de su protegida y acto seguido…

-¡maestro nooo…!

**Mis notas**: Hajajajajajaja!! Querían conti, pues aquí sta, bastante corta debido a que mi atención se centra en otro fic… no me maten, la inspiración huye muy a menudo. Si alguien puede ayudarme a encontrar fics de Tala(beyblade) que no tengan yaoi ¬¬ pero que sean comicos... prometo continuar pronto!!


End file.
